


It Felt Like Home

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye misses her van</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Like Home

“I wish I got to keep it, you know,” Skye says one morning, staring at her phone. She yawns and rubs her eye with the heel of her hand before threading her fingers through Jemma’s hair.

"Sorry, but what are we talking about exactly?" Jemma mumbles and nuzzles her face closer into her stomach, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin.

Their legs are entangled under the sheets, the first sun falling in a line over Skye’s bare abdomen, and Jemma’s bare back. The alarm has already been put to snooze three times, which is probably a personal record for the scientist, more like a warm-up for the hacktivist.

"My van. I was going through some old photos that got put back because of an sync mess-up and I found it. Look."

Jemma cracks open an eye and squints at the screen that Skye holds out.

"I remember it being parked outside of the cargo-hold when they brought you in. It is a nice van."

Skye smiles and nods. “Yeah. That was all I had. I miss it, you know. I could just park it at the beach if I wanted and listen to the heavy wind and rain or park it down town and be my old hacktivist self. There isn’t much privacy here.”

"You’re right. You know, love, I think SHIELD kept it in storage. Probably not here, but I believe Coulson mentioned that he would transfer it to the Hub, might you ever need it again."

"Really?"

"Yes, probably. You should ask him." Jemma yawns and stretches all the way up to kiss Skye’s cheek.

"I will. We could just snuggle up there, put on Netflix and pretend Hydra isn’t taking over the world," Skye grins and locks her phone before putting it on the night stand.

"That sounds like a beautiful plan."

"Yeah. We should get up, though, there’s a briefing at eight."

"I don’t want to. You’re to comfortable, Skye. You have totally ruined me. I used to always get up at the crack of dawn, but ever since we started dating I find myself rather being tucked into your side."

"Look at that. Jemma Simmons, two PhDs, a total softie when it comes to cuddling."

"Shut up," Jemma huffs, but most of the words are swallowed when Skye rolls them over and presses her lips against hers.

"I’m totally gonna get hold of my van. We shall have the best comfy cuddles ever."

"Now who’s the softie," Jemma laughs and pushes Skye’s hair from her face before kissing her again. "We should get up."

"It’s too late, you’re trapped." Skye grins smiles at her and kisses her nose, simply because of the way Jemma then scrunches it. "Let’s go. Much as I love you and hate to admit that you’re right… You’re right."

"Just make sure you bring your van in."

"Oh, definitely," Skye says with a mischievous grin before kissing her hard and rolling off her.


End file.
